I Seriously Have Feelings for You
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Cindy Kierson has feelings for P.J Lloyd. The problem? She doesn't think he'll take her feelings seriously. So, the question becomes: does P.J like Cindy as a girlfriend? Justin Gabriel/OC, reuploaded, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I've read this fanfiction over multiple times, and aftr a lot of debating, I've decided to upload it. Since I'm writing a prequel for it in the coming fall, I wanted to make the facts match up to what I'm planning in the prequel.**

**Also, this is the only one where there's going to be an author's note.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anywho, read, review, and enjoy! :D**

* * *

I Seriously Have Feelings for You

Chapter 1

Cindy Kierson walked around the stadium, looking for her best guy friend, P.J Lloyd. She had liked him for some time now, and she finally got up the courage to tell him. But there was a problem about the situation that she was more than aware of.

When she had first in the WWE when she was just twenty-five years old, she had hooked up with multiple WWE Superstars; Alberto Rodriguez, Nick Nemeth, Matt Cardona, Phil Brooks, and Bryan Danielson. They were all little one-time flings for sex that spanned over a period of two years. To this day, Cindy cringed at the memories of having sex with all those guys, just because.

For the past three years, she had been trying to get a boyfriend, but every guy only wanted a one-night stand with her, nothing else. Because of this, the Mexican native had been forced to endure horrible heartbreak. Needless to say, her patience had been running thin.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked to see who it was, only to be disappointed when she discovered that it wasn't P.J- it was her best friend, Eve Torres.

"Hey girl!" Cindy greeted, hoping she didn't sound downhearted. Thankfully, Eve failed to notice.

"Hey, where are you? Our tag team match with Nikki and Brie is in a half an hour!" she replied.

Cindy glanced briefly at her watch. "Oh, my God, I'm sorry! I'll head over to the gorilla now!" she exclaimed. Thankfully, she was already dressed in her ring gear.

"Okay- see you there!" Eve said, and she immediately hung up.

Cindy hung up and ran to the gorilla, praying that she wouldn't be late.

* * *

With roughly fifteen minutes left before their match began, the blond woman made it to the gorilla. She was greeted with Eve, Nicole Garcia, and Brianna Garcia standing there, waiting for Cindy to show up.

"Where were you?" asked Brianna.

"Were you looking for P.J again?" Nicole added, batting her eyelashes.

Cindy blushed. "Possibly…" she said, embarrassed.

"I knew it!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Did you tell him?" pressed Eve.

"No, but that was because I didn't find him," admitted Cindy.

"Girl, you've got to tell him!" said Brianna with a smile on her face.

Cindy sighed. "I would _love_ to, but what if he's just looking for sex like all the other guys?" she wondered out loud.

"Be sincere- P.J's not like those other jerks. He actually _cares_ about other people's feelings," answered Nicole.

Before Cindy could say anything, her theme started. Without a word, she and Eve went to the ring. Cindy hoped that her courage of talking to P.J would help her in the ring.

"Do you think he'll take her seriously?" Brianna asked once they left.

"I think so!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I don't know," said Brianna, "He could be putting on an act."

"Why do you think P.J would _act_ like a nice guy?" whispered Nicole.

"Cindy's been hurt far too many times- there's no way that P.J will take her seriously. _I _take her seriously- I just don't believe that _he_ will," Brianna revealed.

"Oh, I hope he does- I hate seeing Cindy so upset," said Nicole.

Their theme began, so they left the gorilla to have their match.


	2. Chapter 2

I Seriously Have Feelings for You

Chapter 2

P.J sat in the WWE Superstar locker room and sighed. He had a match against Stu Bennett later on, and he was quite bored. He noticed that there was a TV in the room, so he turned it on. The match on was Eve and Cindy versus Nicole and Brianna, with Cindy and Nicole fighting right now.

Cindy had just done an airplane spin on Nicole, and was preparing to do a discus clothesline. However, Brianna attempted to distract Cindy in order to do Twin Magic, but Eve found out. She ran over and elbowed Brianna in the face, causing Brianna to fall off the apron. Cindy did the discus clothesline successfully, performed Not Close Enough- a military press drop- and pinned Nicole for the win.

"You seem oddly entertained."

P.J spun around, only to notice his opponent standing behind him. P.J stuck his tongue out. "Can I help you?" he asked, disregarding the remark.

Stu smirked. "Care to explain your sudden fascination with Diva matches?" he asked.

"I watched one match. Keep your mouth shut," P.J snapped, smacking the Preston native's arm.

"Easy, P.J- save your aggression for the ring," chuckled Stu.

"Should we go out to the gorilla now?" P.J asked, desperate to change the subject. The South African native turned off the TV and stood up.

"Alright," said Stu, who was fixing his black hair in front of the mirror. Once he finished, he and P.J left the locker room.

On their way to the gorilla, Stu asked P.J, "So how are things working out between you and Barbie?"

P.J sighed. "I thought I already told you that we're not dating," he said for what felt like- to him- the hundredth time this week alone.

"You _are_ aware that she likes you, right?" inquired Stu.

"_Yes_," replied a rather annoyed P.J, "but I don't like her."

"Have you told her?"

"No."

"Why?"

P.J looked down. "I don't want to hurt her feelings," he revealed. Now that he had said that, though, he felt quite stupid.

Stu's eyes widen. "I know it's not the most fun thing to do, but it _is_ unfair to her," he said.

P.J thought for a moment. He knew Barbie Blank had a massive crush on him, and he knew that he didn't feel the same way about her. He also was aware that she was very sensitive, and that she didn't take rejection well- in _any_ scenario. It was a definite lose/lose situation in his eyes.

"You _must_ like someone," said Stu, a smirk appearing on his face.

P.J still didn't say anything- he was still deep in thought.

Stu looked at a nearby clock. "P.J! Our match is gonna start any second now!" he shouted.

P.J immediately snapped out of his thoughts. They were outside the gorilla, and his theme started. He sprinted out to the arena, ignoring the annoyed look on Stu's face.

Stu rolled his eyes. "I truly don't care what he says- he definitely has a crush on _someone_," he muttered as he went inside the gorilla. He hoped that P.J's match with him would distract him from his obvious denial.


	3. Chapter 3

I Seriously Have Feelings for You

Chapter 3

Cindy and Eve made their way backstage, talking about their match as they went to the Divas locker room. Brianna and Nicole were in the trainer's room because Brianna received a sprained wrist when Eve attacked her during the match.

"Good job with performing Not Close Enough! Honestly, that move amazes me more and more every time I see it!" Eve exclaimed.

"Thanks! Your Bootysault on Nikki was also excellent!" replied Cindy.

Once they got in the locker room, they were both greeted by two other friends, Victoria Crawford and Celeste Bonin.

"Good job with your match, ladies!" exclaimed Celeste.

"It was awesome!" Victoria added in.

"Thanks girlies!" said Eve.

"Thank you so much, you two! Say, do you wanna watch the end of the next match?" asked Cindy.

"Sure," the other women said in union.

Cindy turned on the T.V and saw that Stu and P.J had just begun their match, and they were now grappling each other.

"Oh my, P.J's on!" squealed Eve. However, no one seemed to notice what she had said.

While they were watching, Nicole and Brianna entered the locker room. They were welcomed to the sight of some of the Divas watching the television set. Silently, they joined the other women.

In the end, P.J had managed to body slam Stu on the mat. He went up onto the top turnbuckle and did his finishing move, the 450 Splash. He then pinned Stu to get the win.

The Divas clapped and cheered their congratulations for P.J; except for Cindy. Instead, she just kept staring at the T.V. More specifically, she was staring at P.J.

"Cindy? Hello? Are you okay?" asked Victoria, mock concern in her voice.

"She's definitely love struck!" exclaimed Brianna, wincing slightly from her injured wrist.

Cindy snapped out of her thoughts and turned off the T.V. She then gave the dark-haired twin a death stare. Brianna burst out laughing at Cindy's reaction.

"Girl, every Diva in the locker room knows you like him!" said Celeste.

Cindy's face suddenly registered panic. "Barbie doesn't know… does she?" asked the blond woman.

Celeste shook her head. "As far as I'm concerned; no," she said.

Cindy relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. She grabbed her clothes and headed to a stall to change out of her ring attire, only to have Nicole grab her wrist suddenly.

"Yes?" asked a confused Cindy.

"When are you gonna tell him?" Nicole asked, curious. The other Divas listened intently, waiting for Cindy's response.

The Mexican native sighed. "As soon as I'm changed," she replied.

"Alright- good luck!" exclaimed Eve. All the women smiled at Cindy, and went back to do whatever.

Nicole released Cindy's wrist, and Cindy closed the stall to change into a silver tank top, black high waist pants, and a pair of black heels. She actually _wasn't_ going to tell P.J. The sudden reminder of Barbie's affection/obsession of the South African wrestler freaked her out. The last thing she wanted to deal with was a crazy, wannabe girlfriend. Besides, she knew that P.J would choose Barbie over her any day of the week; he would assume that she wanted just sex- not a relationship- and Barbie wasn't like that. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure that out.

She finished changing, left the stall, put her things in her bag, grabbed it, and left the locker room without saying anything to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

I Seriously Have Feelings for You

Chapter 4

P.J headed towards the WWE Superstar locker room with a big smile on his face. He was simply basking in his upset victory over Stu when he came across one of his friends, Cindy.

"Congrats on your match, P.J! You definitely deserved it," she exclaimed.

"Thanks, Cindy; same for you and Eve. I saw your match- well done," he replied, still smiling.

"P.J!"

He turned around, cringing on the inside when he saw Barbie approaching eagerly.

"Hey, Barbie. I hate to do this, but I gotta go get changed into some real clothes. Can we talk later?" he asked politely.

"Sure! Let's meet at Larsson's!" she replied happily, though Cindy and P.J could both tell that she was disappointed that she wasn't going to have her chance to speak to him.

"Alright then- see you then!" he said as he waved goodbye to her and Cindy.

After he went into the locker room, Cindy started to head towards the stadium's doors- only to be stopped by Barbie, without warning.

"What's going on between you and P.J?" she blurted out curiously.

"Oh, we're just friends," Cindy replied.

Barbie look surprised. "Really? It looked as if you were giving him a dreamy look."

Cindy laughed. "Nah, it's not like that at all. I'm just still surprised that he won- especially since he told me before his match that he didn't he had a chance against Stu," she lied.

"Oh, that makes sense now. I'm glad you don't like him like that," Barbie replied.

"Why?" asked Cindy stupidly, forgetting the obvious.

"He's _mine_. I want you to do me a favour, and stay the fuck away from the man of my dreams. I don't give a shit about your friendship with him; just _fuck off_!" snapped the Jacksonville native with a sharp tone evident in her voice. She then left before anything could get worse.

Cindy stood there in pure astonishment. She had absolutely no idea what to think about Barbie passive-aggressive rant about P.J.

"Welcome to my life," announced a familiar voice.

Cindy quickly spun around and saw P.J standing in the doorway of the locker room, gym bag in hand. She thought he looked quite sexy in black jeans and a grey T-shirt. He looked like he did back when he modelled, except older, and with facial hair and muscle. She quickly got her thoughts together and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry," she responded.

P.J smirked. "It's okay- I'm just gonna have to get used to it, won't I?"

"Not necessarily," Cindy replied, shaking her head.

"But honestly, what can I do? I'm too nice to do anything about the whole situation," he whined.

Now it was her turn to smirk. "Just be upfront and honest with her. She definitely won't be happy about it, but at least you'll stop leading her on. That's just wrong, and it's unfair to her."

"True. I'll mull it over. Thanks so much, Cindy!" he said, breathing a huge sigh of relief.

"No problem. Have fun dealing with the Barbie issue!" she added just to make him tick ever so slightly.

The highflying wrestler gave the petite woman a death stare before finally leaving the stadium.

She laughed, though her laughter stopped when she started recalling her conversation with P.J She was abruptly interrupted from her thoughts by another familiar face- Elizabeth Carolan.

"What the fuck was that all about? Why didn't you tell him your feelings?" she immediately asked.

Cindy glared at her. "_You_ know now? Does everyone know?"

"Only 99% of the Divas division know- all except Barbie, thank God. Nattie told me," Elizabeth explained with a laugh. "So, why doesn't he know about your feelings? He definitely deserves to know!"

"Barbie still in the picture," Cindy admitted.

"I know _that_," said the New York native, "but you _still_ should've told him."

Cindy sighed as she tucked some of her wavy/curly hair behind her ear. "I'm scared to. All I've known is being used by guys for meaningless sex. What if he turns out to be like the other guys?"

Elizabeth swiftly raised her left eyebrow. "Let's go out tonight; you, me, Nattie, Eve, Celeste, Victoria, Brianna, and Nicole. We should go out to eat. How does dinner at Tapatilla sound?"

"Sounds good to me; see you at six?" offered Cindy.

"Perfect," replied Elizabeth. With that, the two women left for the hotel to get ready for a night out.


	5. Chapter 5

I Seriously Have Feelings for You

Chapter 5

Cindy and Elizabeth went inside the restaurant and were greeted by Eve, Natalie, Victoria, Brianna, Nicole, Celeste, and April Mendez- who was also aware of Cindy's feelings for P.J. After everyone had greeted the two women who had just arrived, they all sat down and read the menus.

"I heard from Elizabeth that Barbie bitched you out," Celeste declared suddenly.

"That skank!" spat Eve.

"Fucking hate her," proclaimed Victoria.

"She's a bitch," shot Nicole in disgust.

"She's fake," Brianna added in annoyingly.

"I don't like her," Natalie chimed in.

"She needs to get a life," announced April with a laugh.

"Tell me about it!" agreed Elizabeth.

"Guys! I'm already more than aware that you don't like her. Nevertheless, she's still a human being with feelings. So please, cut it out. Besides, I really don't wanna think about her right now," said Cindy defiantly. She went back to looking at the menu.

The other women nodded. After a brief pause, the inevitable question came up yet again:

"Did you talk to P.J?" asked Natalie kindly.

Cindy sighed and put down the menu. "Yes, but I didn't have a chance to tell him 'cause Barbie butted in."

"Well, what _did_ you guys talk about?" Eve inquired.

"I congratulated him on his match, and he congratulated me on my match with Eve, when Barbie suddenly appeared from out of nowhere- or so it seemed," Cindy started off.

Elizabeth raised her right eyebrow. "Stalker, much?"

"That's what _I_ thought- and I'm pretty sure that he thought that, too.

"He excused himself to go get changed- we were standing outside the WWE Superstars locker room- and he left. I began to leave the stadium; but clearly, Barbie had other plans."

"She confronted you," said Brianna.

"Yeah. She asked about my relationship with P.J, and I told her that we're friends. She said that was a good thing, and stupid me goes, 'Why'? That's when she went off."

"What did she say?" asked a rather wide-eyed April.

"Basically, she told me to stay away from P.J; she acted as if they were already dating! She couldn't have cared less about me being friends with him. She left before I could respond," revealed Cindy.

"What a frickin' coward," said Elizabeth in repulsion.

"Totally!" added Nicole.

"What happened next?" asked Natalie.

"P.J said, 'Welcome to my life'. I guess that he had heard most, if not, _all_ of Barbie's rant. I told him that he didn't _have_ to be with her if he didn't want to. I also told him that he should just be honest with her. He thanked me for my advice and soon left."

"Poor P.J! I feel so bad for him for having to put up with Barbie's obsessiveness of him!" exclaimed a sympathetic Celeste.

The other women nodded in agreement.

"I'm worried that I'll never be able to express my feelings," Cindy complained.

"Fuck Barbie- if she becomes a problem, then _I'll_ take care of her. I don't mind giving that bitch a Glam Slam," snarled Elizabeth.

"Never mind Barbie- either way, I'm… afraid," Cindy admitted.

"Afraid of what?" asked Victoria.

Cindy sighed, disappointed. "I'm afraid of getting hurt yet again. I can't count how many times I've been hurt.

"I'm not a slut; I used to be a slut, but I'm not anymore. But no guy seems to believe me _because_ of my past. I'm worried that P.J won't bother to give me a-"

"Oh, shit! Shh- look behind you!" whispered Elizabeth hastily.

Cindy turned around to see what the other women were staring at in fright. She immediately froze upon first glance.

P.J was standing at the hostess stand, waiting to be taken to a table. It was obvious to her that he had been paying special attention to her table. Worse, he had heard her talking about him. He blushed, flattered, but he was aware of her embarrassment.

She quickly turned back around and put one hand over her mouth, but it was already too late; he simply walked right over to her table.

"Do you ladies mind if I borrow Cindy for a while?" he asked politely.

Everyone shook their heads, including Cindy.

Cindy softly stood up and followed him outside. Once they made it outside, she sat a on nearby bench, all without making eye contact. He sat beside her.

"You like me?" he asked.

Cindy sighed. She knew that anything could now happen- good, bad, or indifferent. She didn't want to tell him; the fear of rejection was humongous. But if she didn't tell him, that same fear would only get bigger and bigger over time. She wanted to run and hide from the South African man, but she knew that that would solve absolutely nothing. She wanted to burst into tears from embarrassment, but she knew she couldn't. She _had_ to tell him- he had left her with no other choice. He'd put her in a corner, and there was no way in hell that she could get out of it without confronting her fears. She needed to tell him- she was now forced to jump in head first, with no fear of the consequences whatsoever. In the end, she knew that he would appreciate her honesty- whether he felt the same way about her, or not. After some seconds of silence, she spoke up.

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

I Seriously Have Feelings for You

Chapter 6

P.J looked at Cindy in complete shock. He had absolutely no idea that she had feelings for him. But he knew about her past. Rather than assume that Cindy wanted sex from him, he asked:

"Really? I had no clue, I swear. You like _me_?"

"Yes," she replied.

"You want to _date_ me?" he questioned further.

Cindy sighed, frustrated about them not getting anywhere with this. "Yes. I'm more than aware about my slutty past. But I've _changed_. I'm not after a sleazy one-night thing- I want to be your girlfriend, P.J. I mean it," she blurted, her voice cracking near the end of her confession. She put her hands in her head, angry with herself.

P.J wrapped his arms around her. He knew that Cindy had been trying to change her ways and begin to actually date. But he didn't know that she had _already_ changed.

"I'm sorry, Cindy. I didn't mean to come off sounding like an asshole- it wasn't my intention. I was just surprised 'cause I had no clue that you felt this way about me," he admitted.

Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"I'm shocked- almost _all _of the frickin' Divas know," she said.

"You told _them_ before you told _me_?" he asked, shocked.

"Not all of them. See, I told Eve late one night. She told Nikki after a match they had. Nikki told Brie, since they're twins, and they tell each other _everything_. Brie told Celeste because she overheard the twins talking. Celeste told Natalie while they were gossiping one night. Nattie told Elizabeth at a club. Elizabeth told Victoria, after Victoria saw me giving you what _she _called a 'flirty look'. Finally, Victoria told April after _they_ had a match," she blurted out.

P.J stared at her, not knowing what to think.

"I know, I know; it's fucked up." She sighed.

"Holy shit," he muttered.

For a few moments, no one said anything. That is, until _she_ showed up.

"Where the hell have you been?" shrieked Barbie. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Barbie…" P.J started slowly, "let me talk…. Please."

"Fine," she said, tensing up.

"I honestly don't have feelings for you; I like Cindy. I'm really sorry, Barbie. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, 'cause you're a sweet girl," he confessed nervously.

Barbie relaxed after a few seconds. She quickly gathered her thoughts. "It's okay," she said, "I was starting to think that you & I will never be. I'll be fine." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, Barbie," Cindy said after taking a moment to digest this new information. "I didn't know he felt this way about me."

Barbie nodded in understanding. "Don't worry about it. Can we try to become friends again?"

"Sure," Cindy said.

The two women hugged before Barbie went inside the restaurant to talk to the other Divas.

Cindy immediately got up and looked at P.J.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern, standing up also.

"You actually like me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes- I've liked you for quite some time, Cindy. I _do_ want to be your boyfriend, not another one-night stand. I _know_ you've changed," he revealed.

She smiled. "You're dead serious?" she asked, still not fully convinced.

P.J nodded. "I seriously have feelings for you."

He leaned in to kiss her. She returned the kiss, still smiling. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, while she ran one hand through his hair.

All too soon, they broke apart. P.J had a big smile on his face.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" he asked.

"I would love to," she replied.

Quickly, she grabbed her phone and texted Eve:

_P.J and I are going out on our first date!_

Not even a second had passed when she got a reply:

_It's about time! Have fun, girl! 3_

The couple then left as happy as they could be.

The End


End file.
